


Rozdarte szwy

by Coiren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alkohol, Angst, Gen, jest dramatycznie, męskie łzy Deana, sprzeczne emocje, toksyczne relacje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coiren/pseuds/Coiren
Summary: Chyba jednak nigdy nie byli nieśmiertelni.





	Rozdarte szwy

**Author's Note:**

> Winchesterowie wskoczyliby za sobą w ogień, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Kiedyś po prostu pomyślałam, że mogłabym pokazać relację braci z trochę innej strony - i oto jest.

_[Sam, uważaj! Nie! Sam. Sam. Sam, hej. Hej, chodź tutaj. Niech rzucę na ciebie okiem. Spójrz. Spójrz na mnie. Nie jest tak źle. Nie jest źle, dobra? Sammy? Sam! Hej, posłuchaj mnie. Załatamy cię, dobra? Będziesz jak nowy. Zajmę się tobą. Mam cię. To przecież moja robota, prawda? Uważać na mojego małego, wrednego braciszka. Sam? Sam. Sam! Sammy! Nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie. O Boże. O Boże... Sam.]_

**[Powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej od innych ludzi, że to co martwe, powinno zostać martwe.]**

Dean zachował świadomość – to go zabijało.  
Kiedy powoli napełniał żołądek alkoholem starał się myśleć tylko o tym, aby zabrać kolejny łyk, a gdy już to zrobił – następny i następny, następny, następny. Chociaż już nie mógł znieść tego smaku i palącego przełyku. Kiedy szedł, jego głowa nie była w stanie utrzymać się w górze, ale ignorował to. Ignorował też ból, który pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy zmieniał wszystko wokół siebie w pogorzelisko, gdy jego ręce niszczyły drewno, szkło, metal, a dłonie stawały się lepkie od krwi. Kiedy przestał mieć siłę w nogach ciężkich jak ołów – upadał, nie starając się nawet przed tym bronić. Jego ciało z hukiem uderzało o podłogę, albo o ściany, albo sufit. Sam nie wiedział gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół. I myślał, że ani Bóg, ani Diabeł też o tym nie wiedzą.  
Gdy wodził mętnym spojrzeniem dookoła wszystko wydawało mu się nierealne i nieprawdziwe, zamglone, nieostre i brudne, ale pewien szczegół sprawił, że jego umysł poderwał się do jeszcze jednego biegu – dostrzegł obok siebie zdjęcie przedstawiające dwóch mężczyzn. Serce go zakuło, zatrzepotało jak motyle skrzydła, a później buchnęło żarem, rozgrzewając chłodne wnętrze Deana. Miał wrażenie, że ta noc jest gęsta jak smoła i jest gorąco – jak w piekle.

Znał rzeczywistość lepiej niż inni. Doskonale wiedział, że ma cierpki smak, jest niezależna i bezwzględna. Rzeczywistość była kochanką. I jak kochanka najpierw doprowadzała do szaleństwa, a później porzucała – zmęczonego, zużytego. Choć później i tak wracał, bo nie uczył się na błędach. Pragnął chwilowej ekstazy, tylko ona potrafiła sprawić, że jego serce zacznie bić szybciej. Czasami zbyt szybko. Może to jej oczy powodowały uśmiech; ten radosny jak i smutny. Ale czymże byłoby życie bez cierpienia? Czymś miałkim. Choć nie uszlachetniało ono w żadnym wypadku, to sprawiało, że bardziej doceniało się ulotność szczęścia. Czegoś, o czym istnieniu uświadamiamy sobie dopiero po czasie. Albo nigdy. Albo nie nadchodzi. Albo umieramy czekając.

Dean miał papierowe serce. Wielu mówiło o niezłomności żołnierza, o jego nadludzkiej wytrzymałości i bohaterskości. Ale żaden nie wspominał o upadku. A to on pojawiał się najczęściej zaraz po skończeniu wojny. Nie było sielankowego obrazu – domu, rodziny, miłości. Powstawała sceneria szara i przygnębiająca – bo umrzeć przyjdzie, gdy się kochało, wielkie sprawy głupią miłością. Może wierzy już tylko w wojnę. Może już nie ma _ich_ i _nas,_ a walka ze złem, nie oznacza, że jest się tym dobrym.  
Tylko nie żałował. Tego, że kiedy spadał z wyżyn to bolało. Tego, że połamał kręgosłup. Tego, że przy zetknięciu z ziemią jego serce zadrżało i pokruszyło się. To była część aktu, który odgrywał. Dramatycznego, dość niesmacznego; ale żył, żył jak sobie wybrał, albo jak go zmuszono, ale miał chociaż to.

Nie, teraz _nie miał już nic._

Piękny czas, piękny świat, piękne chwile, które aż proszą żeby je zapamiętać, skryć na dnie serca i nie wypuścić. Dać im zakwitnąć, aby wprowadziły spokój i harmonię, niesamowitą chęć życia, nie tylko istnienia. Chęć niemożliwą do przełamania. To się skończyło, prawdopodobnie szybciej niż zaczęło. Skończyło się wraz z Samem Winchesterem.  
Nie on miał odejść jako pierwszy, bo posiadał nadzieję, która utrzymywała go w pionie z głową wzniesioną ku niebu. Nie był jak Ikar, który stracił wszystko. Wierzył, że kiedyś poleci. Jeszcze wyżej niż przedtem.

Ale przecież oni _nigdy nie zostaną zbawieni,_ przeklęci lokatorzy nędzy.

Dean codziennie był gotowy umierać i patrzeć jak umierają inni. Budził się i zasypiał z świadomością, że szanse kiedyś się skończą, nie będzie gdzie się skryć. Nie będzie możliwości powrotu i ucieczki, odrodzenia. Dlatego każdy dzień był dla niego pogrzebem, każda okazja była nazywana pogrzebem, tym milionowym dniem wypełnionym tęsknotą – za tym czego nigdy nie było i nie będzie. Na wszystko był przygotowany, zawsze, bo tego od niego wymagano.

Oprócz tego _jednego razu._

Ten jeden raz zapomniał o nadchodzącej czarnej paradzie; zaskoczyła go. W postaci czarnej kuli rozrywającej serce jego brata, na zawsze zamknęła okres wyczekiwania. Zastanawiał się dlaczego tyle razy dostawali szansę i ginęli by wrócić – może nie w całości, ale jednak – a teraz życie odeszło szybko, niespodziewanie, bez chwil na pożegnanie kogokolwiek. Może tak to powinno wyglądać już dawno, te dziesiątki poprzednich razy.

Płakał tak, jak jeszcze nigdy. Jego policzki były mokre od łez, palce zdrętwiały mu od zaciskania ich na materiale spodni. Krzyczał i modlił się na przemian, chociaż nie wierzył w żadne swoje słowo. Jego ciało drżało, źrenice rozszerzały się pod wpływem strachu. Ale Dean nie był smutny. Był szczęśliwy, bo ktoś w końcu ściągnął ciężar z jego barków. Już nie musiał się martwić o Sammy’ego, bo nie było go. Wraz z nim odszedł niepokój, odeszły wymagania, trudne rozmowy, odpowiedzialność. Po tylu latach wojny nadszedł okres kapitulacji i pokoju. Nie chciał ponownie poczuć tego dławiącego pyłu w sobie, tego czarnego piachu, który przypominał proch, jakim się stał. Czy ktoś mógł go za to winić? Był tylko człowiekiem, o czym czasami zapominał on, zapominał jego ojciec, ludzie szukający ratunku. Jak każdy człowiek miał granice, które zostały już dawno przekroczone, chociaż starał się jakoś trzymać i nie pokazywać tego, że niebo nad jego głową zostało rozszarpane.  
Oni wszyscy wzięli już dosyć, dał im wszystko co mógł.

Dean nienawidził się za to, ale poczuł ulgę z powodu odejścia brata.  
Nie było już niczego co mógłby stracić.  
W jakiś sposób wiedział, że _on zrozumie_.


End file.
